Once in a lifetime
by Euphraini
Summary: Read, and see what Mikan and Natsume thinks for the same thing. "When you wish upon a starry night, I will disappear from your life." "I wished upon the starry sky, yet you did not appear." Chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new oneshot.. again. Anyways, because I don't want to start a chappi new fic without finishing A little too late, I will only type one-shots. **

**I kind of like this one because it has different point of views for one subject. It has Mikan's point, and Natsume's point. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do :D**

**_Disclaimer: I do __not __own Gakuen Alice._ **

**Btw, I don't know what genre it is, so i just put romance :P and hurt/comfort. **

Enjoy!~

* * *

~Once in a lifetime~

**Mikan:**

Once in a lifetime, I wished you were mine. I didn't mean to upset you. I just loved you. I don't know what I should do. Will you keep hating me?

My feelings for you will slowly disappear soon. But for now, I will keep watching you from afar.

Was I really annoying? If I was, then I will apologize. Will you stop hating me? I doubt it. But it hurts. That is why I am going to confront you...

But you just pushed me away, said I was noisy, that you hated me, that I should just disappear, and the one term that hurts me the most: the type or girl you hated. You cared nothing for my feelings, and just resumed to your manga.

It hurts. My heart ached. The way you acted, I don't know what I did to make you feel that way. I knew I shouldn't have confronted you but I couldn't help it. Just loved you a little too much. Should I really disappear? When you wish upon a starry night, I will disappear from your life. And that's what I did. I will be gone. Forever.

I wished upon the starry sky, that once in a life time, you will be mine. But instead, what I only did was wasting half of my life devoted to you. I should have known better than to do everything you asked for. I just...

Wanted to die now. I wanted to stab myself. But if I did, when will I ever see you again? Will it be worth it? Dying worthlessly for the person you love who doesn't love you back?

Yes, I admit. I'm crazy. But I don't want to die yet, so I left. I escaped from Gakuen Alice. I escaped from my past. I escaped the pain of rejection, and in this lifetime, this is the first time I've felt happy. Happy being away from my past, and you.

* * *

**Natsume:**

Only once. Only once in my lifetime that I felt so attached to a girl. I hated it. When you came into my life, I started to change. I hated the change.

What was with that? You were so cute that I couldn't resist you. What was that feeling that I felt when you smiled at me? I didn't need it. Yet, you were the only one who understands. You understood how I felt.

I loved you. Why did you go away? I needed you. I didn't know how you felt. I didn't need change. I also didn't need the fear inside of me. The fear of rejection.

So I acted like normal. But I didn't know. I didn't know how you felt, nor did I know how I felt. I didn't know how much I love you.

When you ask me if I hated you, I didn't know how to answer. I said yes. I said that I still hated you, that you should disappear. I thought that if you disappeared, everything will revert back to normal. I said that you were the annoying type of girl who I hated the most. I returned reading my manga.

In truth, it was all just I lie. I guess I didn't convince myself. I tried. I was in denial. But when I heard you sniff, I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to hug you, say I was sorry. Why didn't I? Because then I'll have to confess, and I didn't want to feel the pain of rejection. Instead, I let you take it.

And now? I don't know. I never knew. I don't know where you are, how I should confess to you, nor do I know how to find you.

Once in a lifetime, I wish you were mine, wish you were here. I wished upon the starry night, yet you did not appear. I was too late. I miss you and I'll find you, whatever it takes.

* * *

_**How was it? Did you like it? I hoped you did. This... is very different from my usual type of writing... mayb. I just hope at least someone approves of it. **_

_**Please review. :D And if you're a supporter of A little too late, plz read the latest chapter. It's not on hiatus anymore. But if you already did, then plz continue supporting me :D**_

_**mchii...**_


	2. Found you

**Ok, most of you wanted me to either continue, or create a sequel. So, i decided to add on more chapter to it. It isn't really the best, and it's mostly in Mikan's point. I warn you not to read it if you can stop urself from scrolling a bit down. Anyways, it's bad. **

_**I do not own Gakuen Alice **_

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Once in a lifetime

**Natsume:**

I searched for you. Everyday and every night, I tried searching for you. Where are you? Where have you been? Are you happy? I'm worried. I miss you.

Miss you so much that I tried sneaking out. I tried escaping, yet, the only thing I get was punishment. Persona. I hate him, don't you?

I wanted to see you now. But why? Was it because I said those words on that day? Why did you suddenly disappear?

I wished and wished and wished. I am wishing right now that I could see you. You and you're cute face. I wanted someone who can understand me. Besides Ruka- no, not even Ruka- only you can.

Then, suddenly, one day, I found a note on my desk. Did you sneak in when I was on my painful mission? It said _'Please do not look for me. Do not think of me. Do not speak of me. Do not say my name. Do not search for me. I am happy.'_

I was glad. But, still, the main question is 'why.' Why did you leave, why did you disappear, why did you go. Those were the same questions, but I wanted- no, needed them to be answered. So I continued with the search....

Now, I am out of Gakuen Alice. My range of searching is a lot wider. I can continue.

_**A few years later..... **_

I can't see you. I can't touch you. I can't feel you. I am growing desperate. Where are you?

Then, I see her sitting on the bench. The her that looks so much like you, my first and only love. Her brunette hair, her brown golden eye were all exactly like yours. Even her smile looks like your irreplaceable one.

When I sit down beside her, she seems suprised. Then, she whispered my name.

* * *

**Mikan:**

I am happy. I **am **happy and I really mean it. I don't think I could be happier in my life.... I think.

When I escaped, I was reborn. My world turned into a new one. I met new friends, and I got a job. I learned to support myself...

Just as I learned not to ever fall in love again. I've never felt happier.

But somewhere inside, somehow, I can't ignore this guilty feeling. This strange feeling that I've had for days ever since I left. Somewhere, I knew someone was looking for me. So I went back....

And left a note. I didn't stay long. I managed to get in just as I managed to get out. I didn't want them to search for me. Mostly, I didn't want you to search for me. I didn't want to see you.

But unfortunately, you are here. Now. Sitting right beside me. I am surprised. You look at me when I unconsciously whisper your name. Why are you here?

"Mikan?" I hear you say. I get up to leave, but you wouldn't let me. You pulled me down and I landed on you.

"Mikan?" I hear you ask again. I wanted to deny. I am a different person now. The Mikan you knew is not the one in your arms anymore. Seeing how I couldn't say anything, you....

Hug me tight. So you knew it was me. I don't know what to feel. Memories of the past were coming out. I remember....

Everything I love about you and how you rejected me. I remember your smile, the manga you read, how you sit under your precious sakura tree. Most importantly, I remember how foolish I was. It makes me feel foolish now.

I remember everything that might hurt me. This is all your fault. Just by being here. It's all your fault. It hurts. The reason for everything was you. I want to run.

There was a raindrop. "Mikan, why are you crying?" Your nostalgic voice was as soft as wind.

Was I crying? I didn't mean to. You bring up many painful memories, that's all.

You lean in. What are you going to do? I don't like you anymore. I don't need love in my life. But, eventhough I said all that, I felt myself blushing. You are still the same Natsume that I've met years ago. The only thing different is that you are more sincere now. You....

leaned in and hug me instead. "I've been searching for you."

"Eventhough I told you not to?" I hear myself saying. I didn't mean to say it. It just came out.

I felt his head nod again my shoulder. "Yeah, I missed you."

This time, the rain did not hesitate to fall. People is dispersing, trying to avoid the rain. Only we stay still. Was this a movie or something?

You let go of me. "I'm sorry."

The facial expression you are making. I couldn't help myself to hug you. You who is pure. Out of darkness now. So I hug you.

"I love you," You say. What was that? We stay in the same positions.

My feelings for you have not disappear yet. Only one. This is the only chance I can get in one lifetime. And maybe this is my happiest day. I closed my eyes.

My wish came true. And only once in a lifetime would I get to say these words. "I love you."

* * *

**Told yah it was bad. But what's done been done. Anyways, I wrote in Mikan's point the most because I was to lazy to write Natsume's point when he hugged her and stuff... and that it would b 2 wordy if I did put Natsume's point. Plus, Mikan is the one who felt the pain of rejection... **

**Anyways, gotta go~**

**Mchii...~**

**btw, plz read my other oneshots and stories if you haven't. And yes, mayb this is a little like "will you wait for me". xDDD**

Thank you for people who reviewed and to anon. reviewers:

**_2lazy2typename- _**Thank you for the review, and srry that I didn't make a sequel. I was 2 lazy.. tired i mean 2 make one. Anyways, i hoped you enjoyed the extra chapter. ... unless you didn't read it, I have nothing else to say. But yah.. i'm 2 lazy so i added this chapter.

**_yelinda- _**thx! :D Makes me happy just hearing that.

**_Arin - _**thank you. :D

**_smiley - _**thx!


End file.
